Smile It Would Do You Some Good
by Ambyie
Summary: A hectic life where a vampire Wasim, and his love Vellvy, fight a shape shifter for Wasims crazy dad. With the help of Wasims semi-crazy-confused sister.
1. Did You miss Me?

1

Yup. He was mad. Furry lit up his never changing face. His fangs slowly shrunk into human size teeth. He was mumbling, "Stupid, careless... Arrogant... Neanderthals... Retards, making a mockery of me... how dare they to think I... and they do this... they will pay... I. Will. Make. Sure." That is all I got out of his conversation with himself. Sure If I wanted more information I could just read his mere thoughts, but what fun would cheating be.

I got up and walked to him. Circling my arms around his body, which was stiff and then slowly he let go of the air it seemed he was holding. He pressed his lips to my forehead as I leaned into his body. "I can't stay mad at those idiotic people while you are at home waiting for me to return. Have you missed me?" I looked up at him, a smile in my eyes. "Did not even realise you had left my love." He smiled as I turned and walked slowly away. Yet I felt his lips still lingering on my forehead. How could I lie so well? Years of practice.

He laughed and jumped on to the couch, the spot I was heading. He licked his lips and ushered me towards him. I looked straight into his eyes, and didn't move closer to him. I realised his eyes didn't meet mine, but in fact they only seemed to see my neck. He didn't move, and neither did I. The only thing that could break his look of hunger, was the knock at the door. He looked up. The thirst still clouding his eyes. He got up slowly. As if all energy had been sucked out of him. He took a deep breath before he got to the door. Then placed his hand on the knob and turned. Not knowing that the person on the on the other side was indeed...


	2. Smile It Will Do You Some Good

2

His sisters eyes flashed all around the room. As if she couldn't get enough of everything. Our house was in fact beautiful. Everyones tastes are different so we had everything somehow interlinked. Then her eyes fell on me. She smiled only lightly. That was rare for Annabeth. She used to love everything, and everyone. Yet once she and her brother were held captive and turned. Something in her bright soft green eyes turned hard. Once I made my way to her, I unlocked my arms, and closed them around her. She seemed to be taken back by the love that I sent her, but she ate it up graciously.

The thing that took me back is when I felt her arms circle around me as well. She felt slightly rigid underneath my love, but she slowly relaxed and then I let go. I smiled fully at her and she had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Brother, can you go into the next room? I have to speak to Vellvy..." Her eyes were pleading. Wasim left, but his eyes met mine, and again a flash on hunger shot through them. It was gone in a flash, and I nodded and sent him a message saying, "Once she leaves... Hold it together, honey." He nodded back and walked slowly to the next room over.

Once he was gone she fell to the couch and immediately started crying. I ran to her side and pulled her into my arms as if she was a small child. She gripped the cloth of my shirt and cried harder. I just rocked her back and forth. Whispering that everything is alright and that she was with me and her brother. We wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She sobbed for minutes and minutes until all was quiet excepts for her small hick-ups.

She wiped her eyes and looked at me and trembled. I found my voice quiet yet so sad that tears welled in my eyes seeing her like this. "What is it? Did someone hurt you? So help me I will-"

"No." It was quiet, yet spoke much volume. "I wanted to speak with you about the fact that..." Tears poured out of her big eyes again. "I found... I saw... I-I didn't know w-what to do... I saw them grab her in t-the night and bite her. They hurt her, ripped at her throat as if she was a piece of jerky. She screamed, Oh- the horrible scream she screamed, Vellvy! I felt my heart jump! I didn't want her to die like that. I just. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared..."

Then she started crying again. I pushed the hair out of her face and cooed her to sleep. She was older than me, yet I felt as if I was older than her. She never grew out of her hate, and now it seems like she had been pushed into fright and fear. I rocked her to sleep, and slowly put her in the guest bedroom. Closing the door halfway just in case she woke in the night, and was scared. She could follow the night lights that lead to our door.

When I reached the door to open it, Wasim was already there, grabbed me in his arms, and made sure to keep me quiet all night long with his lips...


	3. MadHouse

3

When I awoke, I rubbed my neck to find bite marks. When I swallowed the water by the bedside, I found a small throbbing sensation. I tossed the covers off of me, and looked to Wasim. He turned to his side, he mumbled something in Greek and made a small reach for something in his dream. He ended up grabbing my pillow and dragging it towards him, a smile played his lips. Smile, I thought, it would do you some good. I made my way towards the kitchen to make breakfast for the two sleepyheads, that still laid in bed.

Two vampires, aren't at all hard to feed. They don't want anything other than an uncooked steak. I warmed them in the sun. Then worked towards making my own food. Now that was the hard part. Making just enough food only for you. If you made to much you would feel like you you dined alone, and if you ate it all you felt like a pig. So very hard.

I felt Wasim's arms circle around my waist as I worked. He was warm, my blood had done that to him. Once vampires ate, they have a warmth that they don't normally have. The blood somehow brings them halfway to life. Wasim kissed the bite marks on my neck, and went to his seat at the table. Whistling on the way. I went to the window and grabbed the plate off the sill. I placed it in front of him, but he looked like he didn't want the meat just yet.

"Do you want me to check on Annabeth?"I turned to him, thinking. What if she was still upset. I should check on her first.

"No, I have it. You just sit there and wait till we both get back." With that, I left him to his thoughts. In the hallway I couldn't hear her. I knocked on the door, and called out, "May I come in?"

She laughed, "It's your house sister! Come in when you please!" I took this as strange, but that was Annabeth. She was strange in her way. That's why we loved her.

"Then I'm coming in." I opened the door not sure what I was expecting to see. Bloody bodies? Tissues stacked everywhere? Things out of place, or thrown? I just didn't expect what I did see. Annabeth and a man. Not just any man. Her father. Wesley

I walked all the way in and smiled carefully, remembering he had a illness. He confused his emotions so often he would lash out if you looked at him differently to fast. I made my way to him slowly, taking my time. He got up and gave me a hug that lifted me off my feet. He looked healthier than ever. He smiled.

"I have come for a visit from the "Mad-house". I knew I was mad to begin with, but having people tell me, wow that felt horrid. Yet, all is well, they said that they need me to call every few hours, but other than that I can spend time with my family for as long as a week." I smiled and played my roll as host.

"Well then are you two hungry?"


	4. Damn You SHape Shifters!

4

Yes. Was the answer they gave me. I fed them both steak after steak until I told Annabeth to take him hunting in the woods. She looked at me odd, and then shrugged. She took Wesley with her and bid me and Wasim farewell till they both would come back.

Wasim looked peaked. I ruffled his hair as I passed by his seat to grab the plates to clean them. "What is the matter Darling?" He smiled slightly to me and looked out the window dazed as he spoke.

"He is different, yet the same... You've noticed haven't you?" I sent a curious gaze to him and then drew my eyebrows together. "Well, if you mean by how he seems less effected by human actions than yes. If you mean how he doesn't get as crazed as he used to when I had blood on hands. Than yes." Wasim shook his head, and smiled a little at the last part.

"No. It seems like... He hasn't been around vampires... At all. Like we are his first vampires in months." I thought about this.

"Maybe that's how they dealt with his problem. By dealing with it directly." Wasim shook his head, his eyes were closed. He was thinking hard.

"I don't know... I just... It-he is different. I don't know if I feel comfortable being in the same room with him... I don't think he is the same vampire."

I laughed, "Well, of course he isn't the same vampire. He was in intense care in a vampire mad-house. You don't think he would actually come out the same way he came in did you?" Wasim frowned, obviously he hadn't explained his side of the story as well as he thought.

"No I mean he isn't who he says he is." I lifted my eyebrows together not understanding this at all... Oh no. Annabeth... Was with someone who took the form...

"A shape shifter!" When I looked to Wasim he has already grabbed our coats and had this territorial look on his face. He was going to kill the son of a bitch who came trespassed in our home, acted in shape of Wesley, and made away with Annabeth.


	5. Struggles

5

Wesley grabbed me in his arms and ran out the door so far I didn't see anything, but blur. My eyes stung so much that tears poured out of them to stop them from drying out. I closed them, and thanked my lucky stars that my eyes didn't dry out. What good would a blind girl be in this kind of situation.

I felt the air stop, so I opened my eyes to a part of the woods I have never seen before. It was beautiful. I looked around and spotted Annabeth. She was tied to a tree. She was red faced, and angry. I ran to her and she looked so relieved to see me and Wasim that she cried out my name.

"Vellvy! Vellvy, thank God you guys came. He tied me up and ran. Said that when the sun can out in the woods at the right time I would be burned to my death and that you two would seek vengeance, and kill father. That man, he isn't father. He is someone else. I don't know how, but-"

"Annabeth, he is a shape shifter.", I said. Making her realise what we had come to know as well. She shook her head and said, "Father can't be a shape shifter that would make us... Oh. You mean a shape shifter took the form of our dad!" I laughed at her misguided brain. She was so confused by the simplest things.

I looked towards Wasim, he had been quiet for a long time now. I noticed he was sitting down on a large rock. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I squatted in front of him. Kissed his cheek softly and spoke light, "Everything will be fine. We will start locking the doors. Annabeth must stay within our reach at all times. Oh my, Wasim, she scared me to death." Tears poured down my face as I spoke, "Just thinking what could have happened to her if we didn't come for her..." My body shook slightly. Wasim gripped my shoulders.

"She is fine now. No need to cry, my love. Everything is well. What good are you to Annabeth if your the one crying?" I laughed, "True. I need to be strong for her." Wasim cocked his head to the side and studied me.

"She really loves you like a sister, you know? She looks up to you." I shook my head, "Me of all people... I guess you're right. I'm happy you pointed that out. I love her like a sister too." I got up from the ground and went to Annabeth. Laughing at her struggle to get out of the ropes.

"Well are you going to help me out of these damned things or just make fun of me?" I laughed again and took the knife out of my boot. Sliced the ropes off her wrists. Noticing how tight they were. Must have been very, very uncomfortable.

Juse then, I heard a rustle in the back of the bushes. That when I turned to see Wasim wrestling a struggling Wesley... Well whoever it was, was going to loose against Wasim.


End file.
